board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(1)Sonic the Hedgehog vs (2)Samus Aran 2004
Results Thursday, September 30th, 2004 Ulti's Analysis In 2002, these two characters became entangled in a match that no one will ever forget --- or at least, those who were here will never forget it. Sonic was the 1 seed that year, and in the third round of the contest, he was slated to get it on with the 5 seeded Samus. Most people expected Samus to roll over and die that day, but in the end, that was the last thing she did. Everyone knows the story by now. The poll started two hours late, but no one cared. The match wasn't exactly the most hyped matchup in the world at the time. But Samus, instead of rolling over and giving up, managed to hang around like a pestilence for the entirety of the day. With a mere three hours left in the poll, Samus only found herself down by 1500 votes to the favored Sonic. Samus then began tear-assing into Sonic's lead in a manner that no one there will ever forget. In the final three hours of the poll, Samus managed to take off the entirety of the 1500 votes, hold off Sonic's desperate attempt to hang on to the match, then made a very small push to allow herself to win the match by a mere 34 votes. Those final moments were so hectic and so controversial that the servers broke from mass refreshing. The outcry was something to behold as well, as not only did CJayC make a topic to announce that the victory was legit, but he had to make a second topic in response to the thousands of people who refused to believe him. It was absolutely insane, and it's difficult to explain exactly how controversial it was to those that weren't there. How does one settle such a heated rivalry? Why, let's pull the old "Stick the two characters close together and feed them fruitcakes so that they're guaranteed a match!" trick. But as you can see by the results of the rematch, there was a slight problem with this. Back in 2002, Sonic was still an absolutely beloved character. He was still fresh in the minds of everyone who was a fan of his back in the Genesis days, and he was even coming off of a monster hit in Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. Samus had nothing back then except for Metroid, Metroid 2, Super Metroid, and an appearance in Super Smash Brothers. These were good games, but they were all so old that there was no way that they should have been able to propel Samus to victory in the match. Since that match, Samus has released Metroid Prime, Metroid Fusion, Metroid Zero Mission, and is setting up Metroid Prime DS and Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Sonic has done virtually nothing since his loss in 2002, unless you count Sonic Heroes, a Sonic collection, and an N-Gage appearance as doing something for himself. If Sonic couldn't beat a Samus that had nothing new going for her, then how would he beat a Samus fresh off of some recent titles? After all, Sonic has performed near his 2002 levels, while Samus was performing at a level that would put her head and shoulders above everyone else in the 2004 field, including Link and Cloud. Samus, while clearly unable to take down the likes of Cloud after this match, proved that there was a definite improvement from 2002 until the present. She has simply released too many games. As for Sonic, Sega's status as a third party developer has likely screwed him over for life in these contests. Sonic started off as "the cool Mario", but his company has become a marketing joke ever since then, and that doesn't even factor in some of the dumbassed things they do with game design. Honestly, have you people heard the voice acting in Sonic Heroes? Sega releases a good game like SA2:B, then makes their fans wait for that trash as a followup. Sonic may never improve in strength in these contests, and honestly, that's sad. Sega was brilliant once upon a time. As for the match, there is no "Sonic deserved to win". There is no "Sonic deserved to do better". There is no "Sonic would have done better had his picture been better". There is no "Sonic will be back better than ever". Sonic got his blue ass handed to him for the entire match, and no excuses can take away from this fact. And unless Sega pulls a miracle, this is the way Sonic may always be. Samus, on the other hand, has a nice future ahead of her. We've already seen how strong she is, but she has yet to release Metroid Prime 2 or her demo on the Nintendo DS. And demo packagaed with the DS could do absolute wonders for her. Remember the 2002 match with Sephiroth in which she built up a 500 vote lead before collapsing? She may very well have what it takes to drop Sephiroth in a match after those next two games. Oh yeah, and the dumbassed rematch ideas need to stop. Frog/Master Chief and Ryu H/Jill might be nice, but the rematches that have no potential whatsoever (Sonic/Samus, Snake/Knuckles) are nothing but a waste of time. Match Trends External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category: 2004 Summer Contest Matches